Miscellaneous Creatures (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Here are list of miscellaneous creatures featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. List of Creatures Devilclaw A legendary red bear ghost and arguably the deadliest ghost ever faced by Wild Hunter community. It has strong tolerance against standard weaponry crafted by Wild Hunters with its only known weakness being weapons made of Silverfang Stone and once responsible for a tragedy during the annual Wild Hunt during Golden Magic Age. Though it eventually banished to the land of the dead, Devilclaw made its return during a ghost outbreak at Horgsholt Ruins only to be soundly defeated by Helviti. Dökkálfar TBA Dvergar Dvergar refers to a race of ancient dwarves which said to be created by Odin out of maggots that festered in the flesh of Ymir, the first Jötunn. Originated from great caverns and mines of Niðavellir, the dark field in Svartalfheim, this race was best known for their astounding craftmanship skills which so great that they were in fact, the ones who crafted the Gods of Asgard their iconic weapons such as Thor's Mjöln and Odin's Gungnir. However, they also notorious of their insatiable greed and one of them, Fafnir, eventually cursed into a monstrous dragon and subsequently slain by Sigurd later on. Despite this, they lived a peaceful coexistence with their neighbors Myrkalfars and even shared them their art of craftsmanship magic as well as join forces with both Gods of Asgard and Nine Olde Witches during the Ragnarök. Though they currently believed to be perished in the aftermath of the war, their art of craftsmanship magic lived on in the hands of Manbavaran Clan (descendants of Myrkalfar race) and the people of Thapoli. Myrkalfars Svartálfar (O.N. "black elves", "swarthy elves", sing. svartálfr), also called myrkálfar ("dark elves", "dusky elves", "murky elves", sing. myrkálfr), are a race of dark elves who originated from Svartalfheim (Svartálfaheimr, "home of the black-elves"). Cousin races of Dökkalfar who also related to Dvergar (ancient precursors of dwarves), many viewed as cunning and untrustworthy due to their sadistic nature, yet at the same time harbored good people. Following the devastating Ragnarök that put their civilization to the ground, Myrkalfar survivors set out for Midgard (Earth) in hopes of restoring their former glory. During their journey, they stumbled upon Naglfar who offered to save their race from extinction in exchange of helping the sect winning the oncoming war against Thapoli and entire Magic Community. As tempting as it may be, there are disagreements among Myrkalfar survivors because of the sect's allegiance to their gods Jötnar, who were responsible for much of the destruction of their civilization through the war against the Gods of Asgard in the past. As a result, Myrkalfar survivors split into two factions who went on separate ways. Unfortunately for those who joined Naglfar's cause, they ended up fight a losing battle against Thapoli and Sword of Laeradr. This group of Myrkalfar ultimately wiped out by Blood Squirrel in one of the war's undocumented bloody conflicts. Up until the discovery of Manbavaran clan, Myrkalfar race were painted as cunning and treacherous savages in the eye of people of magic community for their part in the war. Myrkalfar group who avoid conflict on the other hand, fared much better. Having come into terms of their waning days, they chose to live a peaceful life upon arriving at Mamba Island. There, they met a magical family who welcomed them as their own, intrigued by foreigners' culture and magic and feeling sympathetic towards their plight as the lasts of their kind. The union between said family and Myrkalfar survivors, both in culture and blood, resulted the magical family to grow into a magical clan that became known as Manbavarans. In contrast of their Alfheimr cousins, myrkálfar are more human-like in appearance and physiology akin to depiction of elves in popular fiction. They have dark hair, gray skin, and shark-like teeth, as well as great creativity when it comes about machinery and potion brewing. The race's descendants, Manbavaran clan, also share same teeth and gray skin as well as inherited their sadistic and creative side, though they more friendly and mischievous in comparison. Skills & Abilities Being one of oldest races in Nine Worlds, Myrkalfar's technology was very advanced; Thapoli in the present day is the only known nation whose technology matches theirs. They have mastered the use of magic-infused obsidian constructs, which they used to craft things such as weapons, armor, and even machinery (some of which their descendants Manbavarans and Naglfar struggle to rediscover following Myrkalfar's downfall in the past). They also developed means to cultivate mushrooms and trees that can thrive underground, which is among some of their cultures which preserved by their descendants Manbavarans. Nøkken TBA Orochi The most fearsome of the ancient creatures roaming the land of the rising sun. Orochis are a race of vicious drakes resembling Japanese Dragon but with eight heads and eight tails (four longer main tails and shorter, whip like secondary tails) as well as alleged to be the spawn of the mythical Yamata-no-Orochi. According to Akko, her ancestors killed many of these beasts due to the threat they pose on unsuspecting villages. Akko herself initially skeptical about their existence even with her grandfather Burai showed her one of the monster's skull which stored in their family shrine, but following the encounter with Fafnir, she began to wonder whether Orochis really exist. Nowadays, Orochis were believed to be extinct, but in the light of Yggdrasil's restoration, a batch of Orochis resurfaced, prompting Thapoli to quickly relocate them to a remote island far from Japanese shoreline. Although, one of Orochis was captured by Elder Erik under Lara's request so she can use it against Nine New Witches. Spirit Minions Spirit minions are undead beings proposed to be ghosts altered in some ways by an undead lord into his thralls to carry out his bidding. Many of them encountered by Akko and co. over the course of their exploration at the seven regions accessible via Sealed Door of Horologium Chamber. As with other monsters, they are shown to be aggressive, though it's not elaborated whether ones encountered by the young witches are still working for the undead lord whom converted them, had become independent undeads for quite some time and encountered by chance, or both. Hollows however, are mostly (if not all of them) independent spirit minions since they are not mentioned working for any undead lords unlike Invisible Assassins according to Strange Notebook. One of the Hollows even shown assisting Molly and the girls arranging books at the library following the sealing of Horologium Chamber by Ursula, though the said Hollow is actually a custom-made Support Bot constructed by Molly herself. There are two types of spirit minions: Hollows Hollows are a type of spirit minion that resembles a cartoonish ghost with a gray ghostly tail, large sleeves that covering their hands, and a hood that obscured their face save for a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Invisible Assassin Invisible Assassins resemble Hollows a bit, but with black body, exposed skeletal hands, and what appeared to be a bull skull as the head (though the said skull might actually some sort of mask both to conceal their face and showing their allegiance to undead lord who converted them). Storm Weasels Storm Weasels (latin: Mustela Thuris Tempestas), are a race of magical ermines with immense lightning magic native at Jötunheim, the homeworld of Jötnar and one of Nine Realms. Legends tell that they were born from the power of Thor's Hammer, Mjölnir, and a single storm weasel can unleash a power equivalent to God's wrath. Incredible as it sounds, a sample of soil taken from their habitat gives off magic signature identical to one emanated by pieces of Mjölnir uncovered at Mamba Islands at Midgard — apparently, during one of Thor's visits to the realm long ago, the God of Thunder had a great fight against Jötnar which culminated to him unleash the full power of his hammer. The magic he released was so great that it affected a part of the realm's ecosystem like a pollution, mutating flores and faunas within. Weasels that native at the realm were among the affected wildlife, though they stand out from the rest through display of power over weather storms along with heightened intelligence enabling them to speak with other being. Although storm weasels have established an alliance with Warband of Thapoli to help ensuring peace and prosperity throughout Nine Worlds, many witches still afraid to them due to their destructive capabilities so much that they advised others to immediately flee upon seeing one. Even veterans among Naglfar magicians are wary of their powers. Not surprisingly, only a handful of witches and wizards who made contract with these creatures. Valkyrie (creature) The mythological Valkyries that became the motif of Valkyrie Corps. are actually a host of female spiritual beings who served both Odin and Freyja, tasked to chose those who may die in battle and those who may live. They were responsible for bringing souls of warriors (be it normal humans or magic users) who died with bravery to Valhalla, Asgard, so the Allfather revived them as part of his Einherjar army. While they were believed to be perished in the aftermath of Ragnarok, the Great War between the Gods of Asgard and Jötnar, their presence in Midgard left a lasting impact on human culture. In fact, Valkyrie Corps. themed their magical armors after these entities to honor them. Wagandea An immense, legendary tree unique to the Arcturus Forest. It is depicted in many ancient slabs, and legend says that no one has ever reached its summit. The tree itself has rather huge leaves and a thorny trunk that extends endlessly into the sky in a spiral. When its flowers bloom, they release a pollen which highly toxic and it is said to cause a severe allergic reaction to witches, taking away their ability to fly and use magic. While this isn't bad enough, its effect on Pomokai Holoholonas stated to be worse: Slight contact with even smallest amount of the pollen will cause their bodies to quickly rot into nothingness. The pollen clears in a month on average, but the time it stays ranges from weeks to, in very rare cases, even several years. Because of its dangerous nature, Thapoli developed a device to accurately predict when the flowers of Wagandea tree start to bloom and even doing their best to aid Croix in developing the antidote, partly out of concern that Naglfar or other evil organizations may intended to weaponize the tree's pollen. Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Witches of Midgard-verse